


At Seventeen

by miajs4378



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, M/M, and being kids, the crew doing theater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miajs4378/pseuds/miajs4378
Summary: the inevitable superstore high school au, which has been haunting me for weeks and i finally decided to write. basically based on the idea that amy and jonah agree that they would have been friends if they knew each other in high school. I love these dorks so much sos. also, i am sorry if i messed up with any theater lingo i tried my best. please let me know if this is something i should continue or just toss in the trash. k thanks





	At Seventeen

     The piercing sound of the final bell filled the air, pulling Amy out of what had been a much needed, albeit unintentional nap. Her classmates shuffled around her, packing things up and chattering, excited about the impending end to the day. Amy, much to her chagrin, was unable to join in their excitement. As much as she hated listening to her teacher drone on about balancing chemical equations, it was nothing in comparison to the sheer agony of what was inevitable once the day came to a close.  
     As if summoned by her train of thought, a delighted shriek rang out from the hall, “Amy! Let’s go, we’re gonna be late!”  
     She groaned and tugged her backpack over her shoulder as she made her way to the door. As anticipated, Cheyanne was standing there, grinning ear to ear. “Oh come on Chy, I’m exhausted and need a sec to mentally prepare for this rehearsal, so can you take your excitement down to like a two?” Amy smiled weakly, knowing that Cheyanne meant well.  
     “I told you about a zillion times, we need to leave now or we won’t make it to the theater by 3:00.”  
     “And that really would be a shame. Ya know, I really don’t understand why Mr. Smith makes us get to there so early. He knows we end classes at 2:50. It’s like he's out to personally make all of our days just that much worse.”  
     “Lighten up Ames, this is gonna be a great rehearsal. Aren’t you exited that we’re getting close to opening night? You’re usually all about this sorta thing.”  
     “I know, I know. It’s just, it’s been a long day and I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. On top of that, Adam and I have been fighting a lot lately and so I really just wanna go home and veg out in front of the TV. The last thing I want to do is go to a five hour rehearsal.”  
     Cheyanne grabbed Amy’s arm and gently dragged her down the hall, “It’s gonna be fine, trust me.”  
     As if Cheyanne’s words weren’t enough to get Amy’s feet moving towards the auditorium, the second member of team positivity came bounding down the hall, stopping in front of them. “You guys ready for rehearsal? I heard we’re doing a full run through today.”  
     Amy groaned, “Jonah, I just got the ‘let’s go out there and have a great time’ spiel from Cheyanne, so please, not you too.”  
     His face shifted instantly, concern and confusion written in his tightly knitted eyebrows. “What’s up with you today Ames? I can literally count the amount of times you have told me you love run throughs and getting to see the whole show come together.”  
     Making an exasperated gesture with her hands, Amy said, “As I told Cheyanne, it’s not that I don’t love this stuff, it’s just that I’m tired, and would really like to go home right about now. I am actually so exhausted, I fell asleep last period.”  
     Jonah laughed, “Now that I would have liked to see. Normally you’d never be caught dead not paying attention.”  
     She smacked him on the shoulder. “See, this is what I’m saying. I’m just tired, it’s fine. Now let’s actually go to rehearsal before Smith gets mad at us and we suffer the consequences.”  
     “Oh no, what do you think he’d do?” Cheyanne gasped, clearly unnerved.  
     “No Chy, not like…I just meant he’d probably make us stay after to help tech or clean up the auditorium or something.”  
     “Ohhhh, yeah. That makes sense. You’re right though, that would be pretty bad” Cheyanne nodded.  
\-----------------------  
     Once they made it to the theater and rehearsal got started, it moved along pretty quickly, not leaving Amy too much time to think about how her eyelids kept drooping or the fact that she really needed to call Adam and sort this whole mess out. It hadn’t even been a fight about anything important. They were planning a date for the weekend and he’d said they should just wing it, not even wanting to nail down a time or place. He’d been getting on her nerves, not answering texts, asking to copy homework, ‘borrowing’ money and not paying her back, and she’d snapped and yelled something along the lines of ‘Well maybe we just shouldn’t even go at all.’ She hated that she had to be the one to be the bigger person in their relationship, even though Adam was technically a year older than she was.  
     Finally, the rehearsal came to an end, with Mr. Smith yelling that he needed everyone on stage so he could go over notes before they could all leave. She saw Jonah and Cheyanne standing in the back, behind the rest of the cast, a little off to stage right, so she headed over to join them.  
     “That was actually really good rehearsal today. What do you guys think?” Amy whispered to them as the stopped to stand next to Jonah.  
     “Ugh, no one else in the ensemble knows the choreography for the opening number of the second act,” Cheyanne muttered.  
     Cheyanne was a dancer at heart, and as talented as she was at acting, she always preferred being in the ensemble rather than auditioning for any of the scripted roles. She was only a freshman, but already seemed to have a better handle on how things worked than some of the upperclassmen. Amy and Jonah both nodded, knowing Cheyanne was unfortunately right about her fellow ensemble members. Amy and Jonah meanwhile, both had scripted roles. But as Juniors, they seemed to always be sidelined in favor of the seniors. They both seemed ok with that though, since neither of them were really huge fans of having the spotlight. That didn’t stop Amy from getting jealous though when her ex-friend Renee got a lead role this year, even though she too was only a Junior.  
     “Your bit in the apartment scene was really good today Ames,” Jonah said, turning to her with a grin.  
     She couldn’t help but smile as she mumbled a quick “thanks” only to be silenced by an icy glare coming from Mateo, another Junior who was in the cast.  
     They stayed quiet until rehearsal officially came to a close, only then resuming their chatter about who really messed up in what scene and how much they couldn’t wait to get all the costumes and props. Finally, they all piled into Jonah’s car, with only moderate complaining from Amy about how much it smelt like someone had spilled a can of cologne followed with the inevitable bickering between the two of them about how much Amy’s car smelt worse and that it wasn’t really Jonah’s, but his brother’s fault that the car smelled the way it did.  
     Jonah dropped Cheyenne off first, since her house was closest to the theater, and pulled into the driveway at Amy’s house a few minutes later.  
     “You know Amy, I meant what I said earlier about your scene in the second act. You did an amazing job with it today. I mean you do great normally, but you transcended the rest of us today.”  
     “Thanks Jonah. I would return the compliment, but you really botched a few lines in your scene with Renee, sooo...”  
     He laughed, warm and genuine, before saying, “What fun would it have been to make Renee’s job easy? Did you see the look on her face when I changed up some of the words in that one spot before she comes in? She was about to have a heart attack.”  
     Amy chuckled, “Yeah she was about to shove you right off the stage.”  
     “If only that scene would get that interesting.”  
     “True…hey so see you tomorrow in English?”  
     Jonah nodded, “Get some rest, ok? And whatever else it is that’s bothering you, you know I’m always here if you need to talk, right?”  
     Jonah knew her too well. She hadn’t told him about Adam, the two of them didn’t exactly get along and so sometimes Amy found herself hesitant about bringing him up to Jonah. “I know. Thanks. And thanks for the ride, even if your car does smell horrible.”  
     “Anytime Ames.”  
     “Bye.”  
     “Bye.”  
     She climbed out of the car and walked to her door, not looking back but knowing he wouldn't leave until he saw that she was safely inside.


End file.
